Misery
by gapp12
Summary: Set 16 years after the hospital prom. Derek finds out he and Meredith have a daughter together. Their daughter, Emma shows up in Seattle to meet him. Emma has her own drama and problems. I'm not good at summaries. Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks. -Brittany
1. Can I talk to you?

Hi, my name is Emma Grace Grey-Shepherd but I go by Emma Grey. My mom is Meredith Grey. She moved to Boston 15 years ago and 9 months after that I was born. All she told me about my dad was that he is a famous Neurosurgeon and he doesn't know about me. It's been 15 almost 16 years since my mom was in Seattle last. All I know is that Seattle brings my mom such pain. Every time she thinks about Seattle, or even anytime my Aunt Cristina or Aunt Lexie call my mom she gets sad. She doesn't think I notice it but I do and it makes me sad for her. She won't tell me about Seattle, all I know about it is that it's the place where my mom met my dad and he hurt her. Not physically but emotionally. And I only know that because it's what I've gotten Aunt Lexie and/or Aunt Cristina to tell me. Besides Aunt Lexie and Aunt Cristina, the only family I have is Uncle Alex, Aunt Molly, Uncle Eric(Molly's husband), my cousin Laura, Aunt Miranda, Uncle Ben, my cousin Tuck, Uncle George, Aunt Callie, Uncle Owen, Grandpa Thatcher and Grandpa Richard. But technically I'm only blood related to Aunt Lexie, Aunt Molly grandpa Thatcher and Laura. But I've only met Aunt Molly and Laura a couple times. Here it is the week of Thanksgiving and I don't know how or why but Aunt Lexie invited us to have Thanksgiving with her in Seattle, and my mom agreed. My mom is still in Boston but she sent me to Seattle by plane without her and she told me to go straight to Seattle Grace Hospital and find Aunt Lexie since we are staying with her for Thanksgiving. What nobody knows is that before I go find Aunt Lexie I'm gonna find my dad. I did some research so I know that he still works here and I intend to tell him that I'm his daughter so I can maybe have my dad in my life from now on.

I took a taxi from the airport straight to the hospital. I walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital just hoping that nobody sees me and notices me. I want...NO I need to find my dad before anything else. I go to the first floor nurses station and ask a Nurse Olivia:

"Can you tell me how to get to office please?"

"Take the elevator to the third floor, take a right, then a left, go down the hall, it's the fourth door on the right side."

"Thank you" I smile then I head to the elevator. Once in the elevator I hit the 3 button so it will take me to the third floor. Once on the third floor I take a right like Olivia said, then I take a left like she said. I walk down the hall and go four doors down on my right. I can see a man sitting in there alone doing paperwork. He has short dark hair, he's skinny, but fit, he has a nice smile from what I can tell. I can see how I look a little like him.

I take a deep breath in, exhale and then knock on the door. I hear him say "Come in." I open the door and say  
>" can I come in and talk to you?"<br>He looks up at me. He smiles this great smile. Then he stands up and tells me "Yes please come on in and have a seat" He sticks his hand out so we can shake hands. "I'm . You look so familiar have we met before?"  
>"No we haven't but you know my mother and that's kind of what I'm here to talk to you about..."<p> 


	2. The Meeting

He looks at me confused "Okay. Go on."  
>"Okay. Uhmm. Well you knew my mom very well 15 years ago."<br>"Okay. That doesn't tell me who you are, who she is, or why you're here."  
>"I can answer all of those questions. I'm 15 and my name is Emma... "<br>"Okay."  
>"I'm not finished yet. My name is Emma Grace Grey..." He looks at her shocked at the mention of the name Grey.<br>"And my mother is Meredith Grey."  
>"Oh uhmm okay. So what can I do for you then?"<br>"Well uhmm my mom told me that you and her had sex in an exam room at the prom, and then she left Seattle after that day."  
>"Yes that's true. Wha-"<br>"How long ago was that?"  
>"Well it was uh... OMG it was 15 years ago.." He looks at her shocked. She sees his face is in shock.<br>"Uhmm yeah it seems that I am your daughter, you're my father."  
>"Okay. Well Uhmm I have some more questions."<br>"Ask away."  
>"Well for starters, what are you doing here?"<br>"I came to see my dad because you're my dad and I need your help with something but Uhh it's complicated and I.. I don't want you to get mad or upset when I tell you. I just.. I need you to hear me out and let me explain before you do anything. Okay?"  
>Now he's on edge about what she's talking about. "Okay I'll try."<br>"Okay well Uhh.. I think I might be pregnant.. And I can explain how it happened you just have to stay calm for me. Can you stay calm while I finish talking?"  
>"Yeah. Keep talking."<br>"Okay well uhmm.. WOW this is really hard to say. Uhmm first off mom doesn't even know any of this so you can't say anything to her at least not yet. Promise? Promise me you won't say anything to her yet.. Because she doesn't even know that I'm meeting you. She never wanted me to meet you. And you can't tell Aunt Lexie, Aunt Cristina, Uncle Alex, Aunt Callie, Uncle Owen, Aunt Miranda and especially not Grandpa Richard about any of this because they don't even know that I'm meeting you. So promise me you can keep this between us. At least for now until I'm ready for everybody else to know."  
>He looks at her almost dumbfounded. He doesn't know if he can handle keeping this to himself or even keeping calm for her but he has to try. This is his daughter after all.<p>

"Okay. Yeah I'll try my best to keep calm about all of this. And uhh I don't even have a number for you mom so I won't be talking to her. And I didn't know any of them knew you, I mean obviously because I didn't know about you till today."


End file.
